I swear I'm not gay but maybe if you kiss here
by Lovely Spell
Summary: Who do you turn to when you've fallen for your best friend? Him! Well then how do we go about it? sasunaru humor complete oneshot n o w r e w r i t t e n
1. Chapter 1

**E D I T:** I've been going back to my stories and editing them or just completely rewriting.  I don't want to erase what I'd written originally so all oneshots will now have two chapters.  The first will be the old version and the new one the second chapter so that you may leave me reviews *sweatdrop* if you please.

-------

Thanks for reading and reviewing!Ok a couple of things before you read.

1. This is my first sasuxnaru so be mean!...or nice if you like it

2. This contains shonen ai or like boyxboy or gay stuff or maybe even some homosexual situations...and if you are even denser than i assume...this contains BOYS KISSING BOYS...

3. and for the rest of you still reading enjoy it please it and review.

* * *

"He looks so peaceful." thought Sasuke out loud. The mission was over and this was the last night alone before arriving in Konoha.

"Hmm?" the leaves under Naruto crackled as he turned on his stomach dragging the light blanket he used on the ground.

When would he be brave enough to tell him? When would he say he liked him? When would he say that even though he was jealous of him at times he saw him as something else? Just one kiss maybe to find out if it was simply admiration or if he was really falling for another boy.

"Naruto? Are you awake?" Sasuke gently nudged Naruto on the side hoping he also laid awake.

"Huh? Sasuke? What is it?" asked Naruto between yawns flipping once more this time on his back.

"Do you ever think of someone and are unsure if you like them, and if you should say anything? Maybe feel a little different towards someone you probably should like as more than a friend. Really I'm not sure if I do like that person as more than a friend, but the feelings I feel when we're close together are feelings I haven't felt for anybody else." Sasuke whispered his question.

By this time Naruto was almost asleep again.

"Huh? Oh, yeah feelings, I've felt that." Naruto sat up slowly wiping the sleep from his eyes with his left hand. "I've been insecure and confused too. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering how I should deal with it."

"That depends on who it is." This was more of a question and Naruto, now wide awake, waited for an answer.

"Well, I'm not sure if I really like him." before sasuke could stop himself he'd said "him". Sasuke closed his eyes and smacked his head.

"'Him' you said?" asked Naruto curiously.

Sasuke reddened and seeing as how they were in the middle of a dead forest he could lie and pretend Naruto had misheard so he had no other option but to shyly answer "Yes, I said 'him'."

"Oh, I didn't know you were g-... well um… a homosexual." Naruto tensed and sat up.

"I'm not, stupid!" Sasuke glared at him before staring at his knees which he held timidly in his arms.

"Ok so you're not gay, but you like this guy?" Naruto was confused

"Right." Sasuke knew how silly it sounded, but he wasn't about to admit he was gay.

"You do know liking boys is being gay right?" Naruto nodded and spoke as if teaching a child the basics of speech.

"Yeah, but I don't like 'boys' I just like this one. Plus, I don't like him I just… I don't know." he paused for a second and took a deep breath "Never mind lets sleep." He released his pale knees and laid down facing away from the blonde.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I know it's not an easy subject to speak about, but if you could please..." He reached over to Sasuke and pulled him up into a sitting position once more. " I'll listen."

"You probably wouldn't understand. I want to kiss him." he whispered. "Just once..."

"Cause you don't know if ..." answered Naruto

"I'm " "You're" they said simultaneously

"really falling for him." Their eyes met for a second , but Naruto quickly broke the link with a cough.

"So, who is it if I may know?" Naruto threw in with a much more playful tone.

Completely ignoring the question Sasuke asked "Have you ever felt this confused?"

Hestitating a bit he answered "No. I'm gay. I know I am." Naruto smiled he never really told anybody. In fact the only person who knew was his first and only boyfriend, but they both swore secrecy to each other after they broke up.

"Oh, so do _you_ like somebody?" asked Sasuke casually

"I have my eye on a certain somebody. I haven't really made a move though mostly cause I just got over a break up. It wasn't anything big, but still I haven't found the right moment." Naruto was glad they were being honest. He felt a little closer to Sasuke now that they both shared a secret.

"So do you plan on telling me who you like yet?" asked Naruto

"Hmmm, maybe if you tell me who your ex is." Sasuke wanted to compare himself to Naruto's ex to see if he had a chance.

"Then I guess I won't find out." Naruto cocked his head to the side as he said this nodding a bit.

Sasuke's black eyes almost pleaded to know as he stared deep into Naruto deep blue eyes.

"We swore secrecy after we broke up. I'm sorry." that was his answer to the boy's questioning eyes.

"Well, can you tell me who you have an interest in?" this made him sound a little too interested

"Why are you so curious?" Naruto lifted an eyebrow at him as he asked.

"Maybe you dated or like the same person I like." Lied Sasuke. "I thought then maybe you could help me out some more."

"He wouldn't date you, my ex that is. He likes blondes." Naruto winked at him.

Sasuke quickly connected the dots. The only one who was dating a blonde was Neji who was currently with Ino.

"Oh!" gasped Sasuke "You dated Neji?"

"Yeah, but don't say anything." Requested Naruto.

Sasuke only nodded and after a quick silence in which Naruto seemed to await his answer he added. "My lips are sealed. So, who do you like?" He now felt like he had a chance. Neji was serious and quite just like he was. He wasn't too feminine but not ugly. _I think I may have a chance._

"Someone I know you can't possibly have a crush on." Naruto laughed a bit while fingering the edge of his socks.

"Ok fine."

After a bit of silence Sasuke's curiosity made him speak up again.

"When you like somebody do you like to make the move or would you rather be approached?"

"I see what this is!" Naruto yelled scaring Sasuke half to death _does he know! am I that easy to see through? What am I going to tell him!?_ "You wanna steal my strategy!" accused Naruto with a pointed finger at the now cross-eyed Sasuke who sighed a huge sigh of relief. _I thank God he's dense._

"That's fine. If you need some help then I'll tell you, but you have to tell me the guy's name afterward. It's only fair after all cause I did tell you about Neji." Naruto waited for Sasuke to comply.

"Ok, Ok I'll tell you after." sweat was beading on his forehead already _should I lie?_

"Alright watch closely. I can't walk you through it, but I can show you. You'll see I'm better in action." He said this as he moved over closer to Sasuke. Sasuke could feel the heat coming off of Naruto's body. Naruto moved his hand over Sasuke's inner thigh and slowly pushed him down on the tent's floor.

_I hope he doesn't go any higher or he'll feel how well his method works. _

Naruto slowly kissed his neck and began to remove Sasuke's shirt.

"Then if he hasn't pushed me off." added Naruto "I'll do this." his hand traveled up Sasuke's strong toned abs and back down below his belly button stopping only inches away from where Sasuke's legs met.

Just when Naruto was going to rub Sasuke lower the blonde stopped and moved his head lower as if to kiss him gently on the lips. Naruto whispered before he touched his lips to the other boy's. "Then I'd kiss you..." Sasuke unwillingly gasped slightly waiting for that kiss.

He closed his eyes before their lips touched and Naruto said "If you liked me that is." and he sat back up coolly after handing Sasuke his shirt.

Upset at being turned on so easily Sasuke added under his breath "You mean if _you_ liked _me_." and put his shirt back on.

"I like you. What would give you the impression that I don't?"

_Did he hear me? I have to say it now._

"Well, you didn't kiss me." Sasuke relaxed his voice and prepared to say what he'd wanted to say for so long. He slowly formed the words in his mind. He pieced the sentence perfectly. Finally he would say the truth. It was a prefect moment a flawless opportunity to speak up.

Before he could say a word Naruto laughed at him completely ruining the mood. Sasuke had been pouting slightly in thought, which to Naruto was the funniest look he'd ever seen on Sasuke.

"What why do you laugh?!" _ok maybe it's not the right time! _This time Sasuke's face was slowly turning into an angry contortion. He clenched his jaw and tightened his fists. Instinctively he activated his sharingan. He lunged at Naruto with a punch that was weakened by anger. Smack. Naruto's hand was encompassed around Sasuke's fist. It was an easy block. Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's attempt to hurt him.

"You're cute. I'm glad you're gay." Naruto was still chuckling

"I'm not!" defended Sasuke now even angrier than before.

"And I guess then you aren't attracted to me either?" teased Naruto knowing full well how Sasuke really felt.

Sasuke's eyes opened wide "I'm not!" he said stubbornly once more. His anger subsided and in its place was this embarrassment of being found out.

Naruto smiled "Then what's this?" he smirked as he rubbed his hand up Sasuke's inner thigh feeling a sudden bump. Sasuke gasped in surprise.

"Get off you idiot!" he shoved Naruto's hand off.

Naruto still laughed as he pinned Sasuke down and straddled him. Naruto's laughter ceased as he touched his lips with the boy before him. "You still want me to get off?" asked Naruto seriously in a calm voice. "No." answered Sasuke out of breath.

Sasuke smiled slowly after the warm feeling from that kiss calmed him down. Naruto jumped off and released the boy's wrists. Sasuke turned his face away and said in a barely audible voice "Kiss me again." Naruto bent back down and this time he dared to push his way in towards the warm tongue Sasuke hid. Their lips parted for air and Naruto took advantage of this break to tease him a bit.

"So, are you gonna tell me who you like now?" Naruto stared down at those black eyes he'd hopefully be waking up next to for a while.

Sasuke didn't have to wait anymore. He didn't have to be brave at all because he had fallen for another boy and that boy had loved him first.

Sasuke yelled in response "Never, BAKA!" and leaned in for another kiss.

Teh End.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been going back to my stories and editing them or just completely rewriting.  I don't want to erase what I'd written originally so all oneshots will now have two chapters.  The first will be the old version and the new one the second chapter so that you may leave me reviews *sweatdrop* if you please.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Sasuke sat on his side of the tent with his legs pulled up to his chest. He couldn't sleep. This was the last night he'd spend alone with Naruto before returning home. For a long time only his breathing pierced the silence of the night.

"Naruto--" He whispered to the dark. Naruto was an enigma. His power was unknown and his potential unsurveyed.

Sasuke had never admired him or considered him a rival, not until a few days ago. He had felt Naruto's fight with Haku. It was surreal to think that the loud, obnoxious boy sharing a forest floor with him could turn so deadly in such short notice.

"Wha'?" The leaves underneath Naruto's stomach crackled as he turned on his back. He was wrapped in the labyrinth of folds and knots that his blanket had become.

Sasuke had been thinking about it for a while. He liked Naruto. He thought he liked Naruto. He hadn't figured out if it was a sudden birth of admiration at the display of power or if he was really falling for another boy, for that is what they were, only boys of 12.

He didn't mean to wake him, but at the same time Sasuke couldn't help it. "Naruto, are you awake?" He gently nudged Naruto's side when he received no answer.

"Huh? Sasuke?" Naruto asked between yawns. He rubbed at his eyes and wiped the sleep away. He blinked several times until Sasuke came into view.

"Who else would it be, idiot?" Sasuke released his knees and glared at Naruto.

Naruto looked asleep again. He didn't even notice he was being talked to.

"Oi, Naruto! Are you listening?" Sasuke pushed Naruto once more to nudge him awake, but couldn't help himself in the end. He kept his hands on Naruto seconds longer than he had to. Naruto's warm skin felt good against his clammy hands.

Naruto sat up slowly while he tried to process what Sasuke's hand had just been doing to his side after the shove. He could have sworn it was something akin to a caress.

Sasuke didn't say a word and Naruto didn't think it rude to mention it out loud.

"You gay?" Naruto asked after minutes of silence had passed.

"What?! No!" Sasuke looked far too offended for the answer to be so simple.

"I didn't know you were a--" Naruto tensed when he saw a fist coming towards him. It wasn't like Sakura's hits, but he could have sworn that every time he spoke he ended up being hit.

"I am not!" Sasuke sat back down and let his breathing calm his body. He felt more than sparks of anger every time he touched Naruto. He'd be kissing him soon, if he hit him once more.

"Okay you're 'not'." Naruto grinned as he watched Sasuke clench his jaw and hug his knees.

"Right." Sasuke knew he sounded paranoid, but the wasn't about to admit something like that, especially not to Naruto.

"You know it's okay if you are." Naruto whispered after Sasuke's breathing returned back to normal. "I don't mind."

"I don't care if you mind, idiot." Sasuke faced Naruto. He should just go back to sleep. Naruto probably wouldn't understand something Sasuke himself couldn't figure out. "You wouldn't understand anyways." Sasuke felt himself speaking without wanting to. He was reaching, but at the same time hoping he hadn't said a word.

"Try me." Naruto was now completely awake. He couldn't possibly fall asleep after a hit like that.

Sasuke took his time to glare and observe Naruto. Was he serious? _Could_ he be serious was the better question. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair pushing it back away from his forehead. "Have you ever felt-- confused?" He asked.

"All the time." Naruto smiled. He could relate. Naruto always felt confused by one thing or another.

"No, I mean-- Okay, do you like somebody?" He asked. It might be easier to approach the subject that way. Sasuke could have sworn Naruto was going to yell out Sakura's name, but to his surprise he didn't.

"Yeah--" He waited for Sasuke's point before giving any names.

"Who?" Sasuke asked, now more curious than trying to make a point.

"This person, but I just broke up with someone so, I don't want to say." Naruto was being honest. He wanted to feel a little closer to Sasuke. That might just happen if they shared the same secret.

"Okay then tell me who your ex is." Sasuke wanted to compare himself a bit with the ex, maybe then he'd know what Naruto was into. He knew big breasts didn't make a difference since Sakura was as close to a boy as girls got.

"I can't." Naruto said quite honestly.

"What if I like them?" Stupid question, but Sasuke's interest had been piqued.

"We have established you might be gay. Are you assuming I am too?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and waited for his answer.

"I was hoping--" Sasuke closed his mouth and waited for Naruto's move.

"I guess I've been found out. I never was any good at games like this." Naruto grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Neji." He confessed.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. He had a chance. Neji wasn't much unlike himself. He was serious and quiet. "He's not a bad choice." Sasuke finally offered as a compliment.

"I know. It was kinda weird though." Naruto clung onto his feet as he swayed back and forth.

"Why?" Already Sasuke was picturing things Neji could have done that would be deemed weird.

"Too quiet." Naruto threw himself on his back and stared at the ceiling of their dark green tent.

"Oh," The next thought in Sasuke's head was that he was also a quiet person.

"It wasn't like when you don't talk. It was weird because it felt like he wanted to talk, but just didn't."

Sasuke was thinking many things now. He wanted to say them, but couldn't. Neji had his empathy. He didn't want to screw up with Naruto even though he had nothing to screw up yet.

"Did he confess or did you?" Sasuke asked.

"I did." Naruto didn't seem like the shy kind. It was plenty obvious that he would have done the first move. Neji was too reserved to approach another person on that touchy subject. Naruto had taken the initiative and just struck one day out in the fields. His approach was as rough as Naruto was with everything. Sasuke was curious.

"So, how did you do it?" Sasuke was hoping for a descriptive story, but Naruto opted for hands on.

"Watch closely." Naruto whispered next to Sasuke's ear. He leaned over him and let his hand caress Sasuke's inner thigh on the first touch. Sasuke let himself be pushed down against the floor and didn't say a word against Naruto's wandering hand. Naruto kissed Sasuke neck with his inexperienced lips, which still caused Sasuke's breath to hitch. Naruto pushed Sasuke's shirt up over his stomach and then stopped. He moved his face very close to Sasuke's and said, "Then I kissed him." Sasuke gasped for a breath of air as he awaited said kiss, but it never came. Naruto sat back up and left Sasuke on the floor thoroughly aroused.

"You didn't kiss me." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. He liked me." Naruto responded as if it were obviously why he didn't follow through on the kiss.

"I like you." Sasuke was still catching his breath and couldn't believe he got so worked up over a couple of touches, no matter how good they felt.

"I like you too." Naruto turned his face to the side as if trying to figure out what exactly had just been said.

"Well, you didn't kiss me." Sasuke relaxed and tried to form the words in his head again. He would say it right this time. He'd confess properly. Finally when he'd pieced it all together and thought it was the perfect moment, it was ruined.

Before Sasuke could say a word Naruto laughed at him completely ruining the moment.

"What?! Why do you laugh? Idiot!" Sasuke's face was slowly returning to the angry mask it had been before the hit. He clenched his jaw and tightened his fist. Instinctively his sharingan activated. He lunged at Naruto with a punch that was weakened by anger. With a single resounding 'smack', Naruto's hand stopped Sasuke's fist. It was an easy block. Naruto chuckled and leaned in to kiss Sasuke. Their lips touched and Sasuke unclenched his fist. He leaned into Naruto then pulled back.

"I'm glad you're gay." Naruto finally said between chuckles.

"I'm not!" Sasuke yelled far louder than was necessary.

"So, I guess you don't like me either?" Naruto teased.

"I don't." Sasuke replied stubbornly. He still felt the hot kiss on his lips and the ghosts of Naruto's hands brushing up against his chest.

"Liar." Naruto laughed as he pushed Sasuke down onto the tent floor. He continued to laugh until his lips touched Sasuke's again. "You still don't like me?"

Sasuke smiled slowly and kissed Naruto again. He kept his hands on Naruto's back as he answered. "No; now, kiss me again." Naruto did as he was told and kissed Sasuke for the fourth time.

Naruto pulled back once more to ask his question. "You like me, bastard?"

"Not one bit, idiot." Sasuke replied calmly then leaned forward for just one more kiss.


End file.
